


Наденьте кислородные маски и пристегните ремни

by lamonika



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Max (Camp Camp), Age Difference, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Teen Campers (Camp Camp)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Зачем Макс вернулся в этот лагерь спустя столько лет? За компанию с друзьями? Чтобы сбежать подальше от родителей? Или же ради единственного человека, старавшегося ради него? Верно. Ради человека, которого Макс ненавид(ел)ит.





	Наденьте кислородные маски и пристегните ремни

— Потрясающе, — констатирует Макс, — просто потрясающе.

Сарказма в его голосе может не заметить только идиот (или же Дэвид — в силу природного оптимизма). За шесть лет в лагере мало что меняется: облетает краска на воротах, маскот все же обзаводится детьми (и съедает их тут же), появляется парочка новых стендов — все такие же уродливые деревянные палки с надписями вроде «лагерь танцев» и прочей ерундой, на которую могут вестись только дети (или же Дэвид — в силу того, что старается видеть в мире что-то хорошее).

Макс вздыхает с таким видом, будто ему шестьдесят и он собрался умирать. Засовывает руки в карманы и усаживается под дерево, пока Никки носится вокруг с гиканьем и воплями, достойными комментатора футбольных матчей. Нил прикладывает ладонь к лицу, стараясь не зацапать линзы очков вечно влажными ладонями. Черт дернул их троицу вернуться в лагерь. Ну, знаете, ностальгия и прочая чепуха, благодаря которой люди и остаются людьми; впрочем, какая уж ностальгия, когда между «три месяца лагеря» и «три месяца с родителями» последнее выберет разве что психопат.

Только завидев их троих, Гвэн, — еще больше похудевшая Гвэн, Гвэн с синяками под глазами, Гвэн, в свои почти тридцать выглядящая все на те же восемнадцать, — с громким протестующим воплем закрывается в домике вожатых и отказывается выходить. Из открытого окна доносятся ее причитания пополам с треском таблеток, перекатывающихся в банке. Макс понимает. Максу по большей части плевать на Гвэн, но он правда понимает. Их троица тут отныне самая старшая — десятилетки носятся вокруг под одобрительный свист Никки, — и если ребенком Макс мог довести кого-нибудь до самоубийства, то страшно представить, что может сделать подросток-Макс. К примеру, заставить Гвэн получить НЕ гуманитарное образование. Или заставить детей и Никки заткнуться. Или заставить Дэвида бледнеть до цвета накрахмаленной наволочки, а после — краснеть до оттенка переспелой вишни.

Картошка в столовой все такая же невкусная, Квартирмейстер все такой же пугающий, а Дэвид все такой же улыбчивый и болтливый. Макс щурится, отмахиваясь от вцепившейся ему в предплечье зубами Никки; не то чтобы Максу хочется доводить кого-то до самоубийства. Даже до слез — не хочется. Макс — тот еще ублюдок, но даже спустя шесть лет вкус вечерней пиццы все еще отзывается теплом на языке и в желудке, и хочется по привычке сунуть руки в карман толстовки. Макс не носит толстовок уже два года.

(чувство тревоги рождается под смех Никки и маты Нила, и Макс уверен, что не ему одному страшно оглядываться, чтоб не наткнуться взглядом на белый воротник рубашки и так ни разу и не закрывшиеся голубые глаза.)

***

— Ну, — вечером Дэвид плюхается рядом с ним на бревно, улыбается отрепетировано, хоть и немного устало, и сует ветку с зефиром в костер. — Ты скучал по лагерю Кэмпбелл, Макс?

Макс вздыхает снова — в тысячный раз за день; устало трет переносицу и тянет ноги в красных конверсах к огню. Макс — полный мудак, но как-то забываются и ругательства, и обидные фразочки, которыми он, помнится, так любил награждать вожатых в свое время. Что-то скребется внутри когтями, вцепляется в легкие и не дает дышать нормально.

Дэвид улыбается вымученно. И — наконец — искренне.

«Извините, — звучит в голове Макса механический голос, — вас только что отключили от аппарата жизнеобеспечения».

Потому что улыбка Дэвида — выстрел на поражение. Потому что улыбка Дэвида — это лаконичное «ты достоин быть счастливым», сказанное много лет назад в забегаловке, пропахшей пиццей и семидесятыми. Потому что улыбка Дэвида — это улыбка, обращенная к человеку, который его ненавид(ел)ит. Дэвид правда старается.

Максу не десять, чтоб ухмыльнуться и бросить резкое «отсоси, придурок».

— Да, — вырывается как-то само собой. Макс откашливается и отворачивается, пока Дэвид недоуменно, растерянно моргает, замерев на месте. Никки по другую сторону костра виснет на Ниле, а на ней самой виснет с полдюжины кэмперов, и все они заваливаются на землю, смеются — совсем не так, не зло, как смеялись дети раньше.

Макс запихивает в рот зефир (и зудящее чувство тревоги), морщится от вязкой сладости на корне языка, глотает, едва пережевывая, лишь бы занять рот и не сболтнуть еще чего-нибудь.

— Потрясающе, — сверху на Макса тоже наваливается парочка детей; он невозмутимо съезжает с бревна и даже не пытается высвободиться, слишком вымотанный этим днем. Удел Макса — таскаться от одной серой многоэтажки к другой. Леса — это все же не его.

— Лучшее лето в жизни! — вопит Никки и размахивает палкой с нанизанным на нее зефиром. Нил уходит с траектории замаха, поправляет очки и усмехается, глядя на Макса. Тот усмехается в ответ, стряхивая с себя детей.

Все не так плохо.

***

А потом наступает ночь.

Ночью приходит холод и что-то темное, скребущееся наждачкой под ребрами. Макс зажимает голову между коленей, прячась под окнами домика вожатых. Квадрат света, растянутый по траве, как покрывало из солнечных лучей, успокаивает едва-едва. Спят дети, спят звери в лесу; Никки с Нилом сбегают к озеру, слишком увлеченные друг другом. Сопит Гвэн в другой части домика.

Макс зажмуривается и выдыхает на «два-три». Вдох выходит судорожным, неровным, почти как всхлип. Фантомные боли в области сердца, — утверждает же кто-то, что у Макса его нет, — это что-то почти привычное, с чем нельзя справиться никак.

Страх — беспричинный, иррациональный, тот самый, что уснул, стоило только покинуть этот лагерь в конце своего десятого лета, просыпается внутри, потягивается, задевая когтями легкие, вцепляется в горло, душит. Может, Макс зря считает свою психику крепкой. Может, после всего произошедшего в этом лагере — начиная ножом в спине и похищением, и заканчивая пожаром в домике Квартирмейстера и промывкой мозгов, — может, все это оставило свои следы. И теперь они напоминают о себе: мелькающими тенями за стенами палаток, чудящимся в треске ветвей хрустом шеи Дэниела, темнеющим вдалеке островом.

Страх того, что что-то пойдет не так, сковывает Макса, связывает по рукам и ногам, и он наконец-то понимает Гвэн, Гвэн с дрожащими пальцами, Гвэн, захлебывающуюся рыданиями, Гвэн, сидящую на таблетках. Если так ощущается паническая атака, если это то, что Гвэн чувствует постоянно, то Макс, на самом-то деле, даже готов ее зауважать. Не сейчас. Немного позже. Когда он наконец сможет двигаться, когда он наконец сможет дышать, когда руки Дэвида — Дэвида, который, вероятно, испытывал что-то подобное из-за него, Макса, — перестанут так прекрасно, так правильно лежать на его дрожащих плечах.

Макс не знает, откуда тут Дэвид. Он просто оказывается рядом — может, услышал, что кто-то сидит под окнами, может, проходил мимо, — присаживается, обхватывает за плечи, сжимая их узкими теплыми ладонями.

Дэвид все такой же высокий и теплый, и у него до сих пор красные колени и локти, и (Макс может сосчитать все веснушки на его носу) он все еще улыбается. Успокаивающе, мягко. Привык, должно быть, к паникам Гвэн. Мысль эта впивается булавкой в мозг, Макс хватает ртом воздух и вспоминает каждую причину, по которой так боялся возвращаться — и все же вернулся. За компанию? Подальше от родителей?

Поближе к единственному человеку, старавшемуся ради него?

Макс понимает, что задыхается, и ему бы, по-хорошему, просто купить ингалятор для астматиков, начать принимать лекарства или еще что-нибудь в этом духе; рубашка Дэвида с нарисованной елкой пахнет дымом костра и зефиром, и сам Дэвид пахнет хвоей, как и все вокруг. Макс не может дышать, и Дэвид прижимается своими губами к его губам, целует его, перекрывая доступ к кислороду окончательно.

«Время полета, — говорит голос в голове Макса, — обозримая бесконечность. Наденьте кислородные маски и пристегните ремни».

Макс вцепляется руками в желтую бандану, мысли вылетают из головы, он задыхается, задыхается, задыхается…

…и понимает, что может дышать.

Дэвид смотрит Максу в глаза — серьезно, так, как смотрел в той чертовой пиццерии, — и продолжает держать его за плечи — правильно и нужно. Макс дергается вперед, едва не сталкиваясь своим лбом с чужим, жмурится, произнося мысленно тысячу раз «потомучтоединственный, потомучтоединственный, потомучтоединственный, потому что он правда старался», и делает глубокий вдох.

И целует — на этот раз сам.

Дэвид целуется мокро, кончиком языка касается десен, неба, зубов, это мягко, тепло, до чертиков приятно, совершенно правильно и не страшно. Максу хочется схватиться за рыжие волосы, врасти под кожу, вплавиться внутрь Дэвида, и он щиплет себя за руку, вцепляется зубами в чужую губу и зализывает место укуса тут же, едва не скулит, обнимает за шею до хруста костей, захлебывается кислородом и хвоей — и самим Дэвидом тоже. Пузырьки острого, безудержного восторга с шипением растворяются в крови, и тьма, наждачкой скребущая под ребрами, отступает окончательно.

— Да, — говорит Макс на выдохе, держась за чужие плечи, стараясь удержаться на плаву, не уйти с головой под воду; воздух в легких никак не кончается, словно теперь там огромная дыра, наполненная кислородом и искристым восторгом. — Да, я охренительно скучал.

Дэвид улыбается — искренне, широко, и щеки начинают болеть. Дэвиду так чертовски плевать на пропасть в четырнадцать лет, что он готов шагнуть в нее без раздумий. Потому что вот он, мальчишка, угрожавший его убить и обнимавший его колени, в его руках, без своей толстовки, без мата через слово и без того вечно усталого выражения лица, и он, оказывается, тоже умеет улыбаться — чуть криво, будто не понимая, как это делается.

Максу шестнадцать, когда он понимает, что не ненавистью единой, собирает себя по кусочкам, цепляется пальцами за чужую рубашку, и впервые за всю свою жизнь искренне верит, что, может быть, все получится. 

Может быть, все будет хорошо.


End file.
